


One Last Christmas Surprise

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: Lena Lance [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, AvaLance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, DharkAtom, Fluff, Fluff Bomb, Kid Fic, More Fluff, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, So much more Fluff, Time to meet your new best friend AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Lena doesn't understand why she has to leave her toys home and go with her moms. To the hospital nonetheless. They say they have a surprise and Lena likes surprises. She hopes she'll like this surprise too.





	One Last Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Surprise, surprise! Another story with Lena! It's basically a fluff bomb. It's just a little fluffy Christmasy story, which I just really wanted to write for some reason (I don't remember why other than it's fluff and I love fluff). So much fluff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I have another story with Lena planned for tomorrow, but this one will be a bit more Zarlie oriented, I guess. Anyway, Merry Christmas, and once again, I hope you enjoy it!

Lena didn't understand why she had to leave all of her new toys and go out with her parents. The previous day had been the best in her very short memory. Santa Claus had left her a ton of gifts under the Christmas tree while she was sleeping, and she'd tear through them with pure giddiness. And it had been Mama's birthday too! They'd sang happy birthday and had eaten cake, and aunt Laurel had come and given her even more presents. Really, this Christmas had been the best day of her life, and nothing could ever top it.

All she'd wanted to do the next day was play with all of her new toys. However, after lunch, Mama had told her they had to go somewhere to meet someone new. Lena was okay with meeting new people, but she couldn't bring her toys, and that didn't please her. Mama was putting her jacket on and Lena was seating on the ground beside the door, arguing with her.

"Why can't I bring my toys?"

"Because you could lose them, Lena," Sara replied, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Can I bring five toys?" Lena asked.

Sara looked down at her daughter, who was already ready to go and so covered that she looked like a little berry. It was safe to assume that she wouldn't be able to get back on her feet on her own.

"You can bring one toy, alright? But it stays in my bag until we get there."

Lena nodded with a smile.

"Which one do you want?"

Before Lena could answer, a portal opened in the living room, and Ava walked through.

"Sorry, Gary held me up. You guys ready to go?"

The portal closed and Ava walked up to the Sara, giving her a kiss. When they separated, Sara took Ava's coat off the hanger and gave it to her.

"Almost. I have the gift and Lena wants to bring a toy."

Ava was about to reply that it wasn't a good idea, that she could lose it, but one glance at her daughter was enough to stop her. The puppy eyes had struck again.

"Which toy do you want to bring, Lena?" Sara asked again.

"The fighter princess!" the little girl declared.

Ava frowned and Sara whispered to her:

"It's the one with the red leotard and the cape."

Ava went to fetch the doll off the table. She showed it to Sara who nodded, and she handed it to her. Sara placed it in her bag. Ava picked up Lena with difficulty, the weight of her many layers of clothing making it a bit more difficult than usual.

"Alright, let's go."

They took the car, which happened rarely enough for Lena to be excited. Where were they going? The last time they took the car they'd gone to Star City, but that was very far, and they had luggage with them. This time it was just a trip somewhere for the day. Lena was secured in her baby seat, though it had been a bit complicated with her big jacket to fasten the seatbelt. Sara was driving, Ava sat in the passenger seat, and they drove off.

They'd barely made it out of the parking when Lena asked:

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital, baby," Ava explained.

"Why are we going to the hospital?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay."

Lena liked surprises. All of her Christmas gifts had been surprises because Santa Claus had wrapped them up and she didn't know which was which. That was fun. Maybe this surprise would be nice too.

"Is it far?"

"Not too far. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

Lena didn't know whether twenty minutes was long or not. She knew how to count to ten, but it took a lot of time to count to ten. Maybe if she counted to ten they would be at the hospital then? She looked outside. All the shops were still decorated for Christmas, with pretty lights and Christmas trees and cute little animals dressed in Christmas sweaters. Lena continued to stare, forgetting completely her idea of counting to ten.

* * *

Lena quickly forgot all about how long this trip was, and where they were going, until they stopped at the entrance of an underground parking lot. While Sara was looking for a place to park, Lena asked:

"Are we there?"

"Yes, we are."

"Can you tell me what the surprise is?"

"Just a few minutes, Lena."

The little blonde pouted, but since neither of her mothers saw it, it didn't matter. Soon enough they were parked, and Ava came to take her out of her booster seat. She took her little hand in hers as soon as her feet had touched the ground. Sara picked up something from the trunk – a white bag with a terry bear inside, Lena saw – before taking her other hand.

"Do you know the room number?" Ava asked.

"Yes, Ray texted it to me earlier."

They walked to the elevator, and while Lena wanted to press all the buttons, Ava pressed one and the doors closed.

"What's the surprise?" Lena asked again.

"You remember how we told you uncle Ray and aunt Nora were going to have a baby?" Sara started.

Lena nodded. Aunt Nora could barely move before Christmas because her belly was so big. Lena didn't know how a baby had gotten in there, or how it was going to get out, but she was excited. She'd never seen a real baby before. She'd seen her baby pictures, but that was it.

"Well, the baby was born this morning, so we're going to see him."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But it means you have to be very careful, and very quiet. Because if you speak too loudly, he's going to cry."

Lena nodded. She didn't want to make the baby cry.

They exited the elevator and began walking through white hallways. Lena didn't know where they were going, but she trusted her mothers. They walked through a hallway with many doors, and numbers on the doors. Mama was looking at all the door numbers until they reached the right one.

"2008, here we go."

Before she knocked, Sara looked down at her daughter one last time.

"Remember what we said. Use your inside voice."

Lena nodded, even if she didn't know what an inside voice was. Sara knocked softly before opening the door.

* * *

It was the first time Lena saw a hospital room. It was very white, with a bed in the middle and windows too. There was a single chair beside the bed, which uncle Ray had taken because aunt Nora was in the bed. Next to the bed and the chair was a plastic cradle, but Lena was too small to see what was inside. Uncle Ray stood up from the chair when they came in, and all the adults were smiling and talking, saying 'Congratulations!' and 'How are you?'. Lena didn't know why they were so happy. She was happy her parents had finally let go of her hands, and she could creep forward the cradle and look inside.

She was just tall enough to see if she put herself on her tiptoes. There was a baby inside, just like her moms had said. He was very small, smaller than her. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. Maybe he was sleeping. He had a tuft of black hair on top of his head. His tiny fists were closed. He was wearing a light blue suit, which even covered his little feet. His little nose was all flat, and his cheeks were very puffy.

"Hold on."

Uncle Ray picked her up, and now that she was in his arms she could see the baby even better. But he was still sleeping.

"It's the baby?" Lena asked.

Ray chuckled.

"Yes, it's the baby. His name is Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Yes."

Ray held her up a few more minutes for her to see Daniel. He was sleeping, she was pretty sure of it now. He looked even smaller from up there. His chest was raising very quickly, probably because he was breathing. When Ray finally dropped her, Mama called her over:

"Lena, here."

She took the little bear out of the bag and held it out for Lena to take.

"Give it to Daniel?"

"It's for him? Like a gift?"

"Yes."

"It's his Christmas gift?"

"You could say that."

"Why isn't it wrapped up?"

"Because he's too small to unwrap his gift."

Lena nodded. It made sense. She didn't think Daniel could do a lot of things right now. Lena took the plush and walked back to the cradle. Very carefully, she placed the plush next to him.

"Here, take it. It's your teddy bear now."

Still, Daniel didn't move.

"Take it."

When it became obvious Daniel was not going to take the plush, Lena looked up to all of the adults.

"I don't think he wants it."

This made them all laugh. Lena frowned. Why were they laughing? This was serious! Daniel didn't take his plush. Maybe he couldn't? Maybe he was broken! She looked back down at the cradle and found Daniel staring back at her.

He'd opened his eyes silently, without fussing. His eyes were blue, like hers. He was looking back at her with intensity. Lena couldn't take her eyes away. She held out the teddy bear for him to take once again. His tiny fist collided with the plush, sending it tumbling in the cradle, too far inside for Lena to reach. Daniel didn't seem to mind. He continued to stare at her.

"Oh, someone's awake," Ray noted with a smile.

He came to stand beside Lena and looked down at his son.

"Isn't he adorable?"

Lena nodded. However, Daniel started fussing very quickly after that, and Ray picked him up to hand him over to his mother. Lena continued to watch, enraptured, as the simple act of being near his mother calmed Daniel. It was magical. She moved away from the cradle and came to stand beside Nora, her gaze still transfixed by Daniel. He was closing his eyes again.

"Do you like him?" Nora asked.

Lena nodded again.

"I like him a lot," she said because it was true.

As she continued to stare at him, a thought suddenly came to her mind.

"Is he like my little brother?" she asked.

All the adults exchanged glances, not sure how to answer. After a long silent minute, Sara declared:

"Why not? Do you want him to be like a little brother?"

Lena nodded.

"And then we can be superheroes together!" she explained excitedly.

"Maybe the superheroing can wait? He doesn't even know how to hold his head yet."

Lena shrugged. She looked back at Daniel. One day, they would be the best superheroes in the world, saving time and stuff. She knew it.


End file.
